ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Rath
Rath is an Appoplexian alien from the planet Appoplexia. Ben first transformed into Rath during the episode Con of Rath. Appearance thumb|right|200px Rath is an alien that looks like a large nine foot tall bipedal tiger with a large single claw coming out of both wrists, but no tail. The Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. Despite the fact that Appoplexians knowing nothing but anger and fighting, Rath is shown to be friendly towards the Tiffin. It's also interesting to note that Rath's personality seems to mimic or reference to that of a professional wrestler, namely, Hulk Hogan but more so like a stereotypical high school jock. This is seen in Rath's tendency to use the phrase, "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, ____" when he's addressing anyone that he is angry at or about to fight (which seems to be almost everyone), which appears to be a reference to Hulk Hogans signature catch phrase, "Let me tell you something, brother!" He also calls people by their full name (e.g'' "Let me tell you something Kevin E. Levin!"). He knows that his metaphorical statements make no sense, although for some puzzling reason he continues to use them. He is very direct and fearless to the point of reckless, he didn't hesitate to jump down Jarret's throat to rescue the Tiffin, nor did he refrain from threatening to mutilate the alien king with rearangement of his organs if he started a war, or even think twice about firing the Vreedle Brothers out into space after they blasted his tray of food. Abilities Rath has super-human strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects many times his weight. He also possesses a large, extendable, black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shockwave when stabbed into the ground. He is also extremely durable, being shown to be able to survive in space and take a point blank laser blast with no apparent effect. Rath can roar so loud that you can see it. Even though he is not the smartest of Ben`s aliens, he can perform alien fighting moves with expert succesion giving the example in ''Above and Beyond, He seemed to use some alien wrestling moves against Manny. Weaknesses Appoplexians brains are hardwired for aggression, and, as such, Ben as Rath's only apparent weakness is his lack of intelligence, and highly aggressive temperment. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. Home Planet See: Appoplexia. Ultimate Alien Rath appeared in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Duped, fighting the Forever Knights. He also appeared in Hit 'Em Where They Live, fighting Rojo and her gang. Trivia *His retractable claws are similar to Marvel comic's Wolverine. *It appears Appolexians are feared for their immense ferocity and may be considered one of the more physically powerful aliens in the universe. The Vreedle Brothers tried to rally everyone in a seedy pit stop to fight Rath, only to run away seconds later after being beaten up. Rath was also able to terrify Jarret into a peace treaty and the Forever Knights into cowardly running for their lives. *Because the Omnitrix coordinates the wearer's age in proportion to lifespan to that that of the selected alien, the fact that Azmuth's Rath (assuming Azmuth is older than Ben, as he probably is) suggests that Applexians do not mature outwardly between these two ages. *It appears becoming Rath makes Ben more willing to perform violent actions. All other forms usually retain Ben's desire to take down the enemy without killing them, but Rath doesn't shy away from more extreme methods and suggestions to do so. So far he has tossed the Vreedle Brothers out into deep space in an airlock, threaten to rearrange Jerod's insides, and nearly beaten Manny unconcious with powerful wrestling moves. *The Vreedle Brothers even said that Rath was more stupid and meaner than they were. *Rath apparently does not need a spacesuit to survive in the vacuum of space. ever being seen wearing some form of protection. Rath was possibly named after Wrath, a WWF wrestler from the 1990's. *Rath is the second alien shown answering Ben's cell phone, the first is Echo Echo. *His name is a play on the word 'Wrath' referencing to his aggresive/wrathful habits. *Rath is the only Omnitrix/Utimatrix alien in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien sofar not voiced by Dee Bradley Baker *Rath is the 10th alien that was an animal or plant or toy or electiricity thing instead of an alien. The 1st was Wildmutt, the 2nd was Stinkfly, the 3rd was Ripjaws, the 4th was Cannonbolt, the 5th was Wildvine, the 6th was Benwolf, the 7th was Buzzshock, the 8th was Spidermonkey and the 9th was Goop. Gallery Rath 2.png Rath Ultimate Alien.jpg Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Males Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens